Crescendo
by iamthelostandfound
Summary: Santana Lopez had a bad habit of making bad decisions. Soon enough, Sebastian Smythe would add himself to her list of bad decisions. Sebastian Smythe had a bad habit of making bad decisions. Santana Lopez might just be a good one.
1. Chapter 1

On Monday morning, Santana Lopez woke up to her alarm at 5:45 in the morning. Coach Sylvester's early morning practices were a bitch to deal with. After doing her morning routine, she changed into her Cheerios uniform. Grabbing a banana from the fruit basket on the counter, she walked out the door.

After a grueling cheer practice Santana took a hot shower in the locker room. She walked to her locker with Brittany in tow. Brittany was always too sweet for her own good. She was so naive and pretty, and Santana felt the need to protect her. Specifically, from smelly boys who only wanted another notch on their bed posts. They had always fooled around, but that had changed once Brittany started dating Artie. She thought about tricking Britt to continue sleeping with her. Telling her some lie about the fact that since her parts are different from Artie's it wouldn't be cheating. But, that would make her like all those boys, fooling an innocent girl for her own pleasures.

While in Spanish class doing busywork, Santana thought about her newest revelation. Last night she realized that she had finally gotten over Brittany. Sure, she would always love Brittany, but she wasn't in love with her. After not fooling around with Britt for a while, she learned something. The sex they had was good, but her feelings for her were protective and friendly. They still linked pinkies as they walked together, and they still had sleepovers. But, she also knew, from the sleepovers , that Brittany loved Artie so much. She had such a big smile when she talked about him, and when she saw them in the hallway or in glee club, she saw how much he cared about her too.

Later that day in glee, Mr. Schue was talking about the theme for songs this week, and Mercedes mentioned that the girls who were in the Troubletones did not get to do Michael Jackson songs. Everyone agreed that doing Michael again for regionals would be a great idea. The next day in the Lima Bean, some guy in a Dalton uniform sauntered over to them.

"Hello, Blaine, other people.", he said, smirking. Santana rolled her eyes, typical douchebag guy. She was uninterested in the conversation about wine stains and blazer piping until she heard the words Michael.

"I'm sorry Anderson, did I just hear Fivel over there say you told him about us doing Michael for regionals.", Santana was glaring, Michael Jackson was iconic, and the New Directions had him first. Not to mention, while she didn't admit it, she thought Blaine and Kurt were so cute together, and this guy was clearly interested in Blaine. Blaine was spluttering all over the place, flustered under the glare of Artie, Santana, and Kurt. Although, Santana knew Kurt was glaring for a different reason.

Later, at glee rehearsal, everyone was yelling about what Blaine had done.

"Clearly 'once a Warbler always a Warbler isn't just a phrase.", Puck insulted. Rachel was the only one who kept quiet. Santana assumed it was because of that problem with Jesse St. Jackass.

"We should challenge them to a duel, take it to the streets like Michael would", Artie announced. Santana found herself nodding, those private school boys wouldn't know what hit them.

A/N: Hello! So, although it may just seem like a season 3 rewrite right now, it actually will be a Sebtana story. I have always been fascinated by their chemistry, and thought I would play with Santana's story in my own way. I do not hate Brittana in any way, but I do think that the way Sanatan manipulated Brittany was wrong, so I will have Bartie as a side relationship, and Unholy Trinity friendship, mainly Brittana friendship, I always saw them closer, even in Season 1. Please leave reviews letting me know if you like it, or you have ideas. And favorite and follow if you want to hear more from me.

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: just throwing this out there, in case it was not obvious, I do not in any way shape or form own the television show Glee or the characters on it (or Michael Jackson's Bad). I merely have an overactive imagination and a love for words**

That night, the New Directions met at a parking garage. Santana did not bother changing out of her Cheerios uniform, merely adding a leather jacket for a darker look. Everyone else had a similar idea as well. Artie exchanging sweaters for a leather jacket, Quinn throwing on a black, printed dress. Blaine, who was standing next to Santana, also put on a leather jacket over his outfit from that day. They were standing alone, planning on confronting the Warblers alone first.

Santana recalled telling everyone, "Listen, they won't be expecting us alone, and they'll get cocky. When you walk into view it'll be much more intimidating- trust me, I have seen enough movies to know this." They had trusted her plan, though Rachel wanted to be the one to confront the Warblers with Blaine, after all she was co-captain. When the Warblers sauntered into view, Sebastian leading them, Santana and Blaine crossed their arms. As soon as Sebastian made a comment about them being alone, Santana held up her right hand and snapped her fingers. Soon, the rest of the New Directions stepped out of the shadows and glared at the Dalton boys. After what was probably a very subtle signal, the Warblers burst into the introductory notes of Michael Jackson's "Bad". Artie rolled to the front of the New Directions and went in on the first words of the song.

Everyone started moving throughout the parking garage as the song went on, eventually each person found a member of the opposite team to "duel". Santana found herself face-to-face with Sebastian. She had to admit, the guy could sing. And he seemed to have the Warblers in order. Every move they made was calculated and in sync. But, she knew the New Directions were better. As they circled each other, she could have sworn his glare had shifted to that stupid smirk he habitually wore. Santana chose to stiffen her gaze and concentrate on the loose choreography Mike and Brittany had mapped out. If the Warblers could be neat and synchronized, they could too.

As the song came to an end, she did not even see the slushie cup that Sebastian was handed. However, she definitely saw Blaine jump in front of Kurt, protecting his boyfriend from the cold ice. When Blaine fell to the ground, yelling in pain, the Warblers looked at each other, shocked. Then, all at once, they ran from the scene, too afraid to see the outcome of their leader's actions.

In a hospital room the next day, Santana was rigid with anger. She had spent the entire night with the glee club at the hospital with Blaine. He was going to be fine, but they were mortified and angered that the Warblers would take such horrific action against them. They were supposed to be stuffy private school kids, but they had proved to be violent. Blaine assured everyone that there must have been some kind of misunderstanding, not wanting to believe his former friends did that to him.

"Anderson, you really need to accept the fact that they turned their back on you", Santana's words seemed to lose their meaning as four Dalton blazers bursted into the hospital room. They were afraid to look him in the eye, and only one of them had the courage to speak.

"We are so sorry Blaine, we didn't know anything was in the slushie. We thought it would be harmless. Please forgive us!", the Warbler, whose name escaped Santana, cried. She almost felt bad. Clearly, Sebastian had put something into the cold drink without telling the other members. She heard Blaine speak to the Warbler. Trent! That was his name, he was the most innocent looking out of all those boys. As they were leaving the hospital, Santana made up her mind. That jackass Sebastian Smythe was going to regret his decisions.

When she suggested revenge, Shuester immediately shut her down. But Artie was clearly affected by the actions, and the glee coach's pep talk was not helping.

"I don't want it to get better, I want it to be better!", he yelled as he rolled out of the room, Mike following him. Later, Santana caught up with Kurt trying to speak with him. She had already spoken with Artie and gotten a tape recorder from him. All she needed was Kurt's approval and she would be on her way to Westerville.

"Look, Hummel, all I need is for you to give me the okay, you do not have to be involved", Santana reasoned with a hesitant Kurt.

"Santana, while I appreciate your loyalty, I don't want any fighting, we will not stoop to his level of immaturity"

Santana groaned in annoyance, "Look at it this way, there is no violence involved, I am just going to get him to admit what was in the slushie. Then, we can figure out what we want to do" Kurt reluctantly agreed and Santana excitedly started plotting ways to get him to confess. When a particularly graphic one entered her mind, she shook her head, hoping to rid the thoughts she did not want to have.

Before heading to Dalton, Santana went home. She took her hair out of its ponytail, brushing though the lines it left her hair with. She changed into a black pencil skirt, paired with a black top and matching blazer. Throwing on black ankle boots with a hell and a fedora, she left her house, feeling the tape recorder against her chest.

**AN: And there we have chapter 2, I know I updated like 6 hours ago, but I'm really in a writing mood. Which is funny, considering I have an essay to write and no plans on doing it until Monday night. I hope you all are enjoying this so far- sorry there isn't a lot of dialogue, it is not my strong suit. I am trying to force some in there, as I know so much of a story is in words. But I hope you're liking what I am throwing at you. Yes, it is not exactly like season 3 in dialogue or actions, but I am focusing on new details, not old ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again! Once more, I do not own Glee or the characters in it, or Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal, or the cover by 2CELLOS. I only own the words on this document and the laptop that put them there. Happy Reading!**

She found the Warblers in a practice room filled with horrendously yellow chairs, and surprisingly, two men with cellos. Santana held back her comment about the fact that the Warblers were supposed to be an acapella show choir and cut to the chase. "Andrew McCarthy, I heard Blaine may lose an eye", she looked at the other Warblers, narrowing her eyes, "The same Blaine who was friends with you barely four months ago"

"Are you serious? Is he going to be okay?", Trent asked, concerned. Santana had hoped for that reaction.

"Sure, if he enjoys seeing in the third dimension", she stated, hoping to strike guilt in the blazer wearing teenagers. Sebastian brushed off Trent's concerns and smirked at Santana.

"Truly is a shame about Blaine, he was pretty, but that slushie was meant for Kurt", he spit cooly, trying to give the impression that he was not guilty in any way. Santana rolled her eyes at him.

"You may look like the villain out of a cheesy 80's movie," he slightly smiled at that, almost throwing her off, "but, I am fully prepared to go all Danny Larusso on your ass.", she meant those words. She may normally may be all talk, but one of her friends has an eye patch because of this douchebag, and she would make him pay if necessary. As she question him about the contents of the slushie, he would not give in. Sebastian was stubborn and it bothered her, "You're a liar."

Sebastian feigned offence, "She questioned my honor, I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition" _This was getting ridiculous, _Santana thought.

"You want to duel? Fine." Sebastian cleared out the Warblers, but kept the cello guys in the room. He nodded at them and Santana heard a familiar tune amongst the string instrument's melody. As the song began, Santana sat down in one of the yellow chairs, determined to look casual and unfazed by Sebastian. He leaned over a chair and then pushed himself off, walking across the room as the words fell from his mouth. Throughout the song, the pair battled for some kind of control. He would beat her to the verses, but she would belt out the bridge. Soon, the song ended and they were left inches away from each other.

An involuntary breath escaped her, and she quickly recovered from their close proximity. "I was better", she taunted him. "Now tell me what did you put in that slushie!"

"Rock salt. But it doesn't matter", he smirked at her, knowing what was about to happen.

"What do you mean? I just told you Blaine may have to have surgery", she was furious anyone could be so detached, even she had her limits.

"It doesn't matter because there isn't any in this one" As the cool liquid hit her face, she was mortified, but she had her confession. So, she straightened her back, wiped a hand across her face, and confidently strode past the Warblers, making her way to her car. In her car, she grabbed a towel from the backseat. She kept a clean one for wiping off sweat from Cheerios practice, if she didn't have time to shower afterwards, or if Sue decided to not let them shower. The latter happened more often than Santana liked. Reaching down her shirt, she pulled the tape recorder from her bra, thankful none of the slushie had damaged it.

After all the Michael Jackson shenanigans were over and done with, the New Directions were left to find new music for regionals. Santana was pouring over sheet music with a cup of coffee in her hand at The Lima Bean. She was so enthralled by the song, it took her a moment to register the figure who now sat across from her.

"What do you want, Smythe?", she questioned, not having time for any of his comments. She had recently had a few not-so-chaste dreams about the boy before her, and she was not up for conversing with him. Santana tried not to think about the dreams she had, always dismissing them as silly or meaningless. But, now, as he sat right in front of her, she found it very hard not to see a visual of him on top of her, kissing her roughly. She was brought out of her thoughts by Sebastian, as he decided to speak.

"Listen, Lopez, you and I both know you haven't stopped thinking about me since our little duet", he stated. In reality, it was the other way around, although he was not aware she had thought of him too. Sebastian couldn't help it, when he was attracted to someone, he got what he wanted, and right now all he wanted was Santana. Santana quirked an eyebrow at the Dalton boy, offended and almost flustered at his- correct- accusations. She tried her best to seem aloof and uncaring.

"I am so sorry, Nick at Night, but you must have me confused for one of your many one night stands", she glared at him, praying he couldn't tell how nervous she was. As attracted as she was to him, even she was not bitchy enough to sleep with the guy who assaulted Blaine and disrespected Kurt. He was the line that she dared not to cross.

Sebastian chuckled at her words, sensing that she was having a personal battle with herself. He knew she was going to be a challenge. As much as he had heard about how easy Santana Lopez was, he knew that with him, it would be a challenge. And Sebastian loved a challenge, he was oh-so good at them. However, she did have one thing over him. Soon, she would find out that he had no clue where he was going with this. What was he supposed to do? Just ask her to sleep with him? Please, he had to be careful with this, and very aware of his and her words and actions. Each detail had to be taken into account.

"Please, I can see it in your eyes, you want me. And, I bet you are itching for the absolute danger of it." There it was, the shift in her gaze, the involuntary movement of a questioning eyebrow. Now, he had her.

"Danger? Please, Smythe, you are about as dangerous as my cup of coffee", Santana rolled her eyes at the boy before her. Sure, she was attracted to him, but Lord knows what would happen if she gave in. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean. The danger of your little Nude Erections finding out, and you know how they feel about me.", Sebastian was sure he had her now. Santana was the type of girl who liked when things were wrong. She spent her whole life doing it, and now he would add her to his list.

Santana hated herself for being so intrigued. If he wasn't so goddamned good looking she, would be okay. If he didn't look at her with those green eyes, everything would be fine. If his stupid mouth wasn't so nice, she would not be in this situation. The thing she did next was probably the worst decision she had made so far in terms of guys. She flipped over her forgotten sheet music and wrote down her phone number, "Let's keep this simple, you text when you need me, but only then. Don't think this is some kind of relationship."

Sebastian smirked, "Don't worry, Lopez, that won't be an issue"

**AN: and that happened. so i hope you all are enjoying this so far. I honestly struggled with the end of that, I am trying not to be cliche and forced with them. But I have plans for them **

**Keep reviewing and following if you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So hello again, it has been sort of a while. I won't lie to you, I completely forgot about this thing, and when I remembered I did not give it the time. Once again I do not own any Glee characters or plots, or songs that may pop up. Also, please do let me know if you are enjoying this. I know this particular ship caters to a specific Glee fan type, and I also know I am using a season from quite some time ago. So, I don't necessarily expect a whole lot of love from this, especially after that beautiful Brittana wedding. I don't ship them for a few reasons, but I see the appeal. Anyways, I would love some feedback- thank you for reading! **

On a random Saturday evening, Santana somehow found herself in Rachel Berry's bedroom with Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Rachel, Sugar, and Kurt. Why she had agreed to Rachel's 'Girl's Night' she had no idea. Although the short girl did not annoy her as much as she expressed, she didn't exactly love her company. But she had free food, and Kurt was phenomenal at braiding hair, so no complaints were given. However, she was beginning to regret her decision when Rachel decided that now would be the perfect time to start asking for advice on her newest Finn problem.

The guy had proposed. Santana knew Rachel should say no, as did everyone else. But, currently, Quinn was the only one saying anything of substance. Santana made a passive remark about how anyone marrying the 'Jolly Green Giant' was a sin, no matter the age. But, she knew Rachel and Finn loved each other, and that the brunette would probably end up accepting Finn's proposal. Then again, Tina and Mike loved each other and they were not about to get hitched, and they had the longest relationship out of anyone in their club. Mercedes and Trouty cared for each other, but no talk of nuptials was made. Brittany and Artie hadn't been together very long, but they had strong feelings for each other, yet, no engagements have been set. So, really, she did not understand why Rachel was even considering this. It was not until an angry Rachel Berry huffed in annoyance, that Santana realized she had spoken her thoughts.

"Seriously, Santana? You barely have any love in your body, you cannot speak about this issue. Maybe once you have some feelings of your own, but for right now, your opinion is nothing but speculation. Finn and I are meant for each other. I hope you all can accept that.", Rachel frowned when she saw Santana pull her long hair from Kurt's braiding hands. She did not mean to exile the girl, only prove a point. "Santana, I am sorry. I had no idea my words caused you any offence, please sit down."

"Oh, no, it's fine, Berry. I don't have feelings of my own, so you couldn't have offended me. Thank you for having me, I hope you all have a lovely night.", and with that, Santana left Rachel's bedroom and headed down the stairs, still in her pajamas. Feeling angry, and a little sad, she pulled off on the Westerville exit instead of turning towards her home. She got to Dalton Academy around 11:30, and sent a quick text to Sebastian. This was the first time she had gone to him, and she was hoping it would be the last. Santana Lopez did not need him, he needed her. She was hot, confident, and sexy, and he needed her.

Sebastian met Santana in the Dalton parking lot, surprised to see her in patterned pajama shorts and a grey long sleeved shirt. "Well, Lopez, you certainly dressed for the occasion.", he chuckled at her glare, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her in the direction of his dorm room. His roommate, Thad, was like him, always out at night looking for a nighttime companion. However, Sebastian's visits to clubs and bars had been less frequent now that he had a phone number to dial when he got bored, or lonely. Thankfully Thad was out for the night, so Sebastian and Santana had the dorm room to themselves.

After they arrived in the room, Santana pushed Sebastian on the bed, prepared to forget about the feelings running through her brain. "Santana, do you want to talk about this?"

"About what Smythe? About why your shirt isn't off yet? See, I would rather just get this over with."

Sebastian sat up, "No, I was thinking we talk about why you showed up here in your pajamas in the middle of the night with no explanation. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. And even if something was, you do not get to ask questions like that, all we are is sex. We do not have real conversations, now take your damn shirt off and kiss me."

Reluctantly, he obliged, pulling the white undershirt over his head, and attaching his lips to hers. He pulled Santana down so that she was facing him on the bed. She loosely slung her arms around his neck, opening his mouth with her tongue. Sebastian's hands slipped up her shirt, feeling up her sides before settling his hands at her waist. Soon, her shirt was gone and he was kissing down her neck. Moaning, Santana had a hand in his hair, which she noticed was so soft without the gel that normally was in it. When his hands reached the waistband of her pajama shorts, she moved her head to meet his mouth again.

The next morning, Santana woke up in Sebastian's arms. She decided that since it was Sunday, she was allowed to close her eyes again, and move her body closer to his. He was warm and smelled clean, and those were the excuses Santana chanted to herself. Because she was not cuddling with him. She was merely using his body heat for her own benefits, her clothes were too far away, and she was still tired.

Sebastian awoke around noon, Santana still in his embrace. His first thoughts were that his left arm was asleep and he needed to move it. He carefully removed his arm from her back and put it behind his head. She looked softer as she slept, not as rough and abrasive as she showed the world. His better judgement wanted to really find out what was bothering her from the night before, but he knew he wouldn't get anything. Besides, he didn't care what was wrong with her, as long as she still put out he was fine. Checking the screen on her phone for the time, Sebastian saw that Santana had many texts from her various friends. That Rachel Berry chick apologized like four times in one text. He was putting Santana's phone back on his nightstand when she started to stir.

As soon as Santana was fully awake she got up from the bed and began to put her pajamas back on. It would be a little weird going out like that, but the parking lot was not too far. She noticed Sebastian watching her as she gathered her hair to one side, putting it into a loose side braid. Sliding her shoes on, she left his dorm room without a word, still feeling his gaze on her as she shut the door behind her.

Once Santana reached her car, she let out a sigh she did not know was in her. The night before had stressed her out immensely. She remembered lying awake for a bit after Sebastian fell asleep last night, Rachel's words repeating themselves in her head. She normally took pride in how blunt she was with people, and how she could detach from situations. It wasn't until she heard a, sort of, friend say it that she realized it may not be so good after all. Before she left the Dalton parking lot, Santana responded to a few of her texts, letting everyone know that she was safe.

As Santana was arriving home an hour later, Sebastian was conducting an afternoon Warbler rehearsal. They had agreed not to do Michael Jackson, so a change of setlist was in order. This was more difficult because of the amount of harmonies and vocal usage in an acapella group. Trent and Nick were talking about doing that Lenny Kravitz song "Stand." But Jeff was adamant about "Glad You Came." Sebastian was starting to think these guys were incompetent.

"You guys do know we get three songs, right?", Sebastian questioned. The three boys stopped arguing then, and began working on the third song choice and choreography ideas. He was so tired, and his brain kept trailing to Santana. That made him frustrated, and almost annoyed. So, that day the Warblers were doing riffs and dance moves for an extra hour.

**There's the end of that one. I really hope someone is actually reading and enjoying this, so if you are feel free to let me know! I might end up updating once or twice again today, and definitely next Sunday. But, Friday and Saturday I am doing birthday things with the friends and family. Hope your week went well!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Back again in the same weekend. Hope your weekend has gone well! Again I do not own anything from Glee, or the music that shows up. **

Sue cancelled the Cheerios' Monday practice, and Santana was incredibly grateful for that. However, Santana was not grateful for her alarm, which was apparently misinformed about the time she needed to awaken. With a groan, Santana knew she would not be able to go back to sleep. She continued to lounge in bed until her bedside clock read 6:15 A.M.

With all the extra time, Santana took her time eating a full breakfast. A small bowl of oatmeal with some berries was the "fattening" breakfast Coach Sylvester allowed the Cheerios on days they did not have practice. Santana hated her strict diet, especially since her father is such a good cook, and she loves the few days she can indulge on food. After putting her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, Santana left her home for the day.

Sebastian woke with a groan to his alarm, which had been going off for fifteen minutes. He was late for his early swim practice. _Damnit, _he thought, _I'm the captain I should definitely be on time to these things. _Making a mental note to try and cancel the early morning practices, Sebastian got ready for the grueling practice. As he was tying his tie in the locker room, Sebastian thought of Santana. He was still concerned from the other night and he hated it. To distract himself from the concern, he thought about her naked. That helped a lot.

Glee rehearsal was taking extra long for Santana, as Mr. Shuester was planning some kind of reconciliation with the Warblers before regionals. Both Santana and Blaine had tried to inform their teacher that they were less likely to win if they spent rehearsal time making nice with the competition. But, Shuester was firm in his decision, and made plans to invite the Warblers on Friday. He instructed the group to think of a fun group number to perform. There were groans from Kurt and Mercedes and protests from Puck and Finn, but everyone seemed pretty okay with it. Mike and Brittany were still cleaning up some of the dance moves anyways.

After glee, Santana went to the Lima Bean with all of the New Directions. Rachel brought a large book of sheet music, and Santana was not in the mood to look at the peppy songs. Instead, she opted to talk to Quinn and Brittany about the upcoming cheer competition, and why Sue would have cancelled a practice rather than lengthen them. She had sort of drifted from Quinn after the pregnancy, dealing with her thing with Brittany, and everything else. But, she missed their sleepovers and having someone to talk shit with. Brittany was too nice for the latter.

During a conversation on a pair of ankle boots Quinn was thinking of purchasing, Santana received a text from Sebastian: _Dalton in an hour? _She wanted to roll her eyes at his abruptness. However, she still found herself gathering her books and saying goodbye to her friends. She told them all her mother needed her to make dinner, and that she needed to be at home. This whole thing with Sebastian had been going on for a while now, and Santana was worried that her friends were getting suspicious.

Especially Brittany. She had started to question Santana, wondering why she hadn't shown up at Puck's last few parties, or was late to glee more frequently with feeble excuses. Brittany was not as dim-witted as she seemed, for while she did not do so great academically, she was incredibly observant.

Brittany also happened to know that no one who knew Santana well enough would not let her near an oven, much less try and make food with one. Realizing her fault, Santana knew she would have to talk to Brittany about this, maybe even tell her. But, something inside Santana made her not want to. It would almost be like admitting but she and Sebastian were doing was stable, not just occasional sex or make-outs. Pleading to her best friend not to say anything with her eyes, Santana left the Lima Bean, getting in her car to head to Dalton.

Sebastian was sitting on his bed when Santana got there. This time he hadn't texted her for sex, and he wasn't sure how to tell her. All of his friends had gone to Warbler practice, and he had called in sick to school that day. After swim practice that morning, he got a phone call from his father. His grandmother had died, and he did not know what to do.

"Why the long face, Smythe? I do not want to do this if you're gonna cry the whole time", Santana smirked at him before realizing that his eyes were actually a little puffy. He rolled his eyes at her before speaking.

"Look, Satan, all I really need right now is someone to sit here and not care that I feel like shit, you seemed like the one to go to" He couldn't look her in the eye, he just fell back on his mattress and put a hand over his face. Without another word, Santana ignored her conscience and slipped off her white sneakers, taking her pony tail down. She laid next to him and wrapped a weary arm around his waist.

Santana did not know what to do. She and him were not friends, in fact the closest they ever got to actually talking was quick banter and sarcastic insults before and after sex. So, the fact that what she thought was a booty call was actually a comfort call was truly mind boggling. Sebastian's head was nuzzled into her neck, and his breathing was steady. Something happened, and he probably did not want to talk about it with anyone. So, he called the person who he never talked to. It made sense really, but the closeness she felt now was scary.

Sebastian did not know what to do. Santana was not his friend, and what she was doing now was borderline girlfriend duties. He could smell a light perfume on her neck, not what anyone ever expected her to smell like. With her fiery personality some would think she wore dark and sexy perfume, but it was quite girly really. He really liked it, which was weird considering his strong leniency towards males over the past few years. He did not want to think about his grandma, so he thought about how stupid he was for texting her. He was surprised she even stayed, much less got into bed with him for something other than sex.

After about an hour or so, Santana really did need to get home, and she felt bad, knowing that whatever he was dealing with was pretty rough. She remembered when her abuelo died she didn't speak to anyone but Brittany and her mom for a month. _Oh my God, _she thought. Someone must have died. Now, she found herself not wanting to leave, but knowing that her mother and father would worry if she wasn't home soon.

"Thank you" were the only words spoken in the time between Santana taking off her shoes and putting them back on to leave. Mumbling a "you're welcome", Santana closed the door behind her and leaned against it, not knowing what to do. She narrowly avoided several Warblers on the way back to her car, calling her mom when she got in. She said she was comforting a friend and that he may be late. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. But, she did not think that she could tell her mother that she was comforting the boy she had been carelessly sleeping with, no matter how close they are. Her mom knew about Brittany, and how confused Santana had been, she even knew that Santana loved the girl. But, Sebastian seemed like territory that was meant to be uncharted for now.

Pulling into her driveway an hour later, Santana was greeted with an almost worrisome look from her mother. It was only then that Santana realized her hair was still down, which painted a very different picture than comfort. After a few minutes of reassuring, Mrs. Lopez took her daughter's word for it. After a lovely dinner provided by her father, Santana went upstairs to do her homework and get ready for bed.

After Santana left, Sebastian was unsure on how to go from there. Thad got back from Warbler rehearsal and left him alone, thinking his roommate was sick still. As Sebastian lay in bed alone, he thought about his grandmother. She was the last relative of his that was born in France, and she used to sing Edith Piaf songs around the house. Being his mother's mother, he did not see much of her after the divorce, and even less after his mother died. But, when he studied in France, he lived with his grandma, who had moved back to her hometown when his mother died.

When he found himself near tears, Sebastian cleared his throat, grabbed his phone and headphones, and pressed a playlist he hadn't gone to in a while. He briefly paused over the Shuffle button, but pressed it and leaned back, closing his eyes. _C'est l'amour _played softly in his ears and he drifted to sleep, hoping to be back to normal in the morning.

**AN: Hope you're still enjoying this. I actually did not have that planned at all, it just sort of happened. I wrote the text part yesterday, and then today I killed a grandma. Not what I expected, but I'll deal. C'est l'amour is actually one of my favorite Edith Piaf songs if you take interest in old, French music. Brittany may find out next chapter and she may not. Honestly all I have for this story is a climax and an end. This is as much of an adventure for me as it is you. **


End file.
